


The Last Ace in a Lost Hand

by vivaciousBarkbeast



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Dom/sub Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Oral Sex, Pegoryu Week 2020, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Kurusu Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousBarkbeast/pseuds/vivaciousBarkbeast
Summary: The last thing Akira expected was to have to turn himself in after defeating a God, much less on Christmas of all days. If he didn't see his boyfriend now, will he ever see him again?~Happy PegoRyu week!~
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 48





	The Last Ace in a Lost Hand

“Well man, I think I’m hitting the hay.”   
Akira reads the text from Ryuji on his dimly-lit phone screen as he lies on his bed, his free hand buried under his pillow and propping it up. Was it already midnight? He’d been wanting to take the most advantage of the hours they had left to talk before having his freedom taken away tomorrow.   
He bites his lip, a slight frown on his face and he can’t keep a sigh from escaping through his slightly parted lips. For as often as he tried to keep his cool for the sake of the team, especially as its leader, even he couldn’t deny the anxiety he felt welling up in his chest over the notion of letting himself get arrested. Even with Shido’s heart changed, he doubted he would get anything close to royal treatment either.

But… He could believe in Sae Niijima... Right? After all, they had changed her heart prior, and gotten her on their side. Even so though…   
He shakes his head to let loose his doubts. This wasn’t a point where he could start getting cold feet. All he could do by this point is put his faith in the ever so reliable Queen’s sister. He considered tossing his phone away for a moment, but then he got another text notification from Ryuji, prompting him to stop and look back at the screen once more.   
“Night, Kira. Can’t wait for Christmas. Oh, and by the way… Uh… Shit, this is probably gonna be awkward through text, but I love ya. “ 

A nauseating pang jolts through Akira’s body.  _ Don’t say that… Not now… _

He balls his other hand into a fist, gritting his teeth. “...Hello? I can tell you’ve read my texts, dude. But ah, maybe you’ve fallen asleep already. That’s cool. We’ll talk tomorrow anyways.”  _ That’s it.  _

Akira lets out a guttural scream and rolls out of bed, scaring the shit out of Morgana who  _ leaps _ into the air with a yowl. Said feline companion who is totally not a cat shudders once he hits the ground again, turning to Akira with a hiss. “What’s going on?! I was  _ trying _ to get some sleep… !”   
“Gomen, gomen… !” Akira releases a more exasperated sigh this time, now sitting on the edge of his bed and bringing his free hand to the side of his head, clutching it tightly. ‘We’ll talk tomorrow anyways,’  _ no we fucking won’t _ .   
After calming down from his initial shock of being startled, he stares at Joker with slightly wider eyes, processing the more aggressive response. “Whoa-- hey, are you okay… ?”   
Akira stares down at the floor, with Ryuji’s affectionate, nonchalant words clanging in his head like train bells. “Mona… Take care of the Thieves, won’t you?” His voice was devoid of life.   
Morgana perks up at this. “Eh… ? Well of course I will. That goes without saying.” Perhaps in an attempt to alleviate the mood, he gains his usual smug smirk as he chuckles. “After all, you guys would be lost without m--”   
Akira balls his sheets in his hands, shaking slightly. “MORGANA.  _ PLEASE _ .” Despite himself, Akira felt tears welling up in his eyes.    
  


It is at this point that Morgana can detect the more serious weight behind Akira’s words; see the tears flowing down his face despite Akira’s attempts to hide them under his bangs. He had taken a step back at the shout itself, but slowly approaches closer with a more concerned expression as he tilts his head up. “H-Hey now… ! Alright, I promise! Just try to calm down if you can... “ He pauses, glancing down. “...Though I guess given the situation, even someone fearless like you would be rattled, huh… ? “

“... How does one assure someone else that they’ll be back when… They don’t know themselves?”    
“I’m not quite sure how to answer that.” Morgana says as he looks up at Joker once more, wearing his own frown. “I mean we have been through tons of life and death situations before… but the outcome of this one will be left entirely to chance.”

“He had to tell me he loved me  _ now _ , huh?” Akira shook his head. “Oblivious as always.”   
“Whoa, hang on, who said that?!” Morgana replies with wide eyes.   
“Ryuji.”   
“Oh, right… so you two were talking… You didn’t tell him, did you?”   
Akira looks away. “Tch…”    
“That sort of decision is up to you… but if you really don’t know if you’re gonna make it out of this in one piece… might have been best to be honest with him before the big day.”

Akira is silent for a moment, calculating. “There’s… Still time.”   
“Uh, you mean a few hou-- wait, uh!” He stops himself, biting his lip if cats could. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you more nervous…”

Akira narrows his eyes at the cat. “Good enough for me.” 

“Ah, Joker- Wait a second--”   
By this point, Akira has gotten up from the bed, moving towards the box next to the couch to grab a jacket-- any will do --to head out and go to Ryuji’s apartment. Not even facing Morgana, he responds while putting his jacket on: “Don’t worry. I’ll be around when Sae Niijima comes.” 

Ignoring Morgana’s protests, Akira moves back towards the bed to put his shoes on. After which, he grabs his glasses from the nearby nightstand and puts them on, his eyes filled with resolve.   
Once he gets up, not before grabbing his phone and stuffing it in his pocket-- the sweatpants can stay on for now -- Akira heads downstairs and towards the door, opening it to be met with the crisp, cool night air. He lets out a breath, a white, visible puff exiting his mouth. Of course, he remembers to lock the door behind him, and then heads out to the nearest train station that will take him to Ryuji’s neighborhood.   
While on the train, thankfully with not many other passengers, he sits with his back hunched, biting his lip. How long could this damn thing take? In reality, it hadn’t been anymore than twenty minutes, but every mere second felt excruciating for Akira, as the longer wait only made him long further for his lover’s touch. He taps his foot impatiently on the ground, hoping mentally that it’ll kick the engine into high gear or something of that fictitious nature to get him to his desired location sooner.   
  


Ryuji would probably be in for quite the surprise, and under normal circumstances, Akira wouldn’t be overcome with an impromptu need to see Ryuji like this. But Akira needs him. Now. Or he could regret the lack of action on his part for the rest of his life, however much he has left. He’s practically a dead man walking.    
The minute the train stopped, Akira’s head shot up in an instant. He wasn’t carrying much with him but even if he was, he frankly wouldn’t have cared enough to check; proceeding to instead bolt out the doors with little regard for crashing into anyone or anything. He strides towards where he once remembered Ryuji showing him his apartment, his hands in his pockets to hide their twitching as more frequent white puffs appear in the air in front of him from his breath. He wasn’t sure how much time passed as he walked the streets alone, but eventually he found the destination lying in front of him. For a moment, his breathing stops, and he looks up with wide eyes at the window he  _ knows _ is that of Ryuji’s room. The lights are off, so he’s almost surely asleep, but in no way will that stop him. Almost as if he were in the Metaverse, he scans his environment, and finds a fence next to one of the walls. That’ll work.   
  


Akira darts towards it and starts his climb, having some experience in this thanks to his palace exploits. It takes him only a couple minutes to reach the top of the fence, and once he does, he takes a deep breath and jumps towards the adjacent wall, in particular reaching for the ladder of a fire escape. Were he to miss, he would likely drop to the ground with a broken limb or two, but his determination sees him through enough to grab the bottom portion.  _ Lookin’ cool, Joker.  _ He grunts from the strain of having to support his own weight, as his phantom thief strength doesn’t carry over into his physical world strength, but regardless he manages to hoist himself up and climb the ladder, smirking to himself. From there, it’s a relatively smooth climb, and he keeps himself motivated with thoughts of Ryuji lying in bed, sweating, and panting his name. Once he finally reaches what he’s  _ pretty  _ sure is the right window (god forbid it isn’t) he knocks on it with his knuckle. After no response, he knocks on it twice, this time a bit louder. He wouldn’t wish to wake up Ryuji’s mother either, considering they share the same living quarters. Experimentally, he tries pulling up at the window. There’s no way he wouldn’t lock his--  _ Click. _   
Oh dear god. He can’t help the deadpan expression that flashes on his face. Though he  _ would _ criticize Ryuji for being so careless… he can’t deny it’s convenient for him. Steeling himself, he opens the window fully and surveys what details of the room he can make out in the dark. He could hear Ryuji’s soft breathing. Cute. Too bad he’ll be interrupting.   
  


He delicately hops down from the window sill into Ryuji’s room, having the courtesy to at least close the window again  _ and lock it _ for him. He walks over to Ryuji’s bedside as quietly as possible and leans down, planting a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “Hey,” he whispers with a soft, yet coy smile.   
Ryuji makes a soft gurgling sound as he rouses from his sleep. Swallowing the saliva in the back of his throat, he slowly comes to, opening his eyes. “Hey ‘Kira.” Then he closes his eyes again to sleep, which immediately flash back open with shock. “Wait, ‘Kir-??”   
“Shhhh….” Akira places a finger on Ryuji’s lips and tilts his lover’s chin up.   
Ryuji’s eyes widen like dinner plates. Even in the dark, Akira can feel the warmth of a blush creeping towards Ryuji’s cheeks.   
“What you said before over that text message… It should really be saved for up close and personal encounters, y’know?” Akira takes a moment, his eyes sliding down to Ryuji’s lips.   
“Uh, I-I’m sorry man--” before Ryuji can finish his sentence, Akira has already moved his head down to claim Ryuji’s mouth. This act startles Ryuji a bit, but Akira brings his free hand to the side of his face to caress it in order to calm his nerves.   
  


Soon enough, Ryuji melts into the kiss, his eyes closing. As time progresses, the kiss grows increasingly deep and impassioned, with Akira climbing on top of Ryuji. Still somewhat tired, Ryuji’s tongue isn’t able to put up much of a fight against Akira’s, which gives the latter an easy opportunity to suck on it, bobbing his head up and down as he does so. Ryuji releases a moan at this, and he himself even brings up a hand to the side of Akira’s face, as if he’s pleading for more. Pulling Akira’s head downwards causes his body to more naturally fall on top of Ryuji’s, and for their groins to rub up against each other as the kiss continues.   
“Sh-Shit, ‘Kira…” He manages to utter out with a slight whine in between kisses, his hot breath filling the space between them. Finding this absolutely hot, Akira dives in once more, this time while actively grinding his hips against Ryuji’s.  _ Oh, he’s into it _ . Knowing this only drives Akira’s further, though after another minute or so, Ryuji pulls away with a chuckle. “Uh, time out… this is really nice and all, but can I get a bit more comfortable?”   
Akira looks down at him and blinks. Chuckling to himself, though more so from Ryuji’s bashfulness, he replies “Fair enough.”   
Akira reluctantly crawls off of Ryuji and sits at the edge of the bed for a moment. Ryuji attempts to readjust himself, his erection rubbing against his leg which earns another soft moan from him. Akira raises an eyebrow at this and tilts his head to the side with a coy smile. “Somethin’ wrong?”   
“H-Huh? Oh, nah, I’m fine!” Ryuji laughs, though this time it is more forced.   
Eyeing the bulge in Ryuji’s sweatpants, he can’t help but smirk, licking his lips.   
Ryuji’s eyes widen once more at this expression, and he can’t help but tense up. “Whoa, uh... why are you looking at me like that?”   
  


“Hm? Oh, no reason.” Akira then crawls forward on all fours towards Ryuji, their faces once more only inches apart. “You just seem to be a bit tense-- “ He moves one hand downwards to Ryuji’s crotch, rubbing the clothed bulge in a slow, yet firm manner. “Down there.” He finishes his sentence with a dripping enunciation, making sure to maintain eye contact.   
“Oh eff--!” Ryuji releases a more husky pant, his breath hitching. By this point he’s only keeping himself propped up with his hands, which are behind him at the sides of his bed.   
“Wow, someone’s happy to see me…”   
“‘Kira, wait, are we… are we actually doing this… ?”    
“If you want me to stop, I will.”   
These words reduce Ryuji to silence as he bites his lip, thinking deeply. “I… um…” Every so often he looks away, but whenever he brings his gaze back to Akira who's teasing stare remains fixed on him; and for that matter, Akira hasn’t stopped rubbing Ryuji’s bulge either, though he doesn’t progress further without the ‘okay’ from him. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Ryuji sighs. “O-Okay, well… maybe we can…” A sheepish smile develops on his lips. “Keep going …?”   


“Good answer.” Akira says in a low, sensual and familiar voice as his head drifts down. He moves towards Ryuji’s midriff and grabs the hem of his shirt, lifting it up to kiss his toned abdomen. From there, he gradually lifts the shirt further up-- Ryuji getting the message and moving his own arms up for easy removal -- as Akira trails kisses up his bare chest, the trifling piece of fabric soon tossed to the floor along with several other of Ryuji’s clothes. All the while, Ryuji has been watching him do this and twitching from the pleasurable tickle of each kiss on his skin. Once Akira reaches Ryuji’s neck, he suckles on it and a yelp shortly follows suit. 

“H-Hey, ‘Kira…! Whoa, this feels weird…” Despite this, he can’t deny the strange pleasure this brings him, and he lets out a drawn out whine, bringing a hand to the back of Akira’s head to grip his hair. Unknowingly to Ryuji, this has left what will eventually become a hickey on his skin. After one last chaste kiss to his lips, Akira finally decides to move his hands towards Ryuji’s waistline, pulling down the hem of his pants.   
“Oh, you’re uh… you’re doing me first, huh? I mean, okay, whatever floats your boat.” He stammers before releasing an awkward chuckle.   
“Don’t worry, you got me plenty horny too with those moans of yours. This is just a courtesy.”    
Ryuji blushes deeper at this remark. “W-Wait, so does that mean you’re gonna be expecting  _ me _ to--?”   
Before Ryuji can finish his sentence, Akira has already managed to get his pants off… and he’s wearing skull boxers. Fuck, that’s even cuter. He lets out an audible snort at this. Ryuji perks up at this and gets an almost offended look. 

“H-Hey, don’t hate on the boxers!”  
  
“I’m not saying anything.” Akira rolls his eyes, paying a bit more attention now to the pronounced bulge he can see poking out from under the fabric as well as the growing wet spot. _Mmph_. Words cannot describe how grateful Akira feels for this to be his first true sight of a cock. Well, technically it won’t be ‘true’ until… After placing his hands on Ryuji’s thighs and leaning in to kiss his bulge, earning another moan up top. Encouraged by this, Akira pulls down his underwear, his cock slipping out into the open. Akira’s pupils dilated at the sight. 

“Mm… You’re bigger than I thought, Yu.” Akira coos. Ryuji melts, his member twitching with anticipation. 

Akira starts stroking Ryuji slowly, who immediately moans feeling his boyfriend's hand wrapped around his shaft and bucks his hips forward, which Akira raises an eyebrow at.  _ Someone’s eager.  _

Ryuji blushes a dark red from ear to ear, already feeling the air getting thinner. 

After pulling Ryuji’s foreskin back, revealing the pre-cum dripping head, Akira lowers his head down and swiftly licks a dollop of it off. Not stopping there however, he proceeds to plant not one, not two, but several kisses on Ryuji’s cock head, stroking it all the while.   
Ryuji can’t help but release high-pitched whines and moans upon first experiencing this, biting his lip harder. “‘K-Kira…!”   
Eventually, Akira takes the cock head into his mouth, but doesn’t fully go down quite yet; rather, he swirled his tongue around it. 

“Kira… P-Please...” Ryuji practically  _ begs _ his leader.   
Akira looks up at Ryuji with the latter’s cock still in his mouth. He does pull away after a second of eye contact however, still stroking it, with a strand of saliva connecting his mouth to it. “Beg for me.”   
“Wha-- for real?! Are you serious… ?!”    
“Do I  _ look _ like I’m joking?” Akira maintains eye contact while lapping his shaft with his tongue.    
  


“Ah--” Every time Akira does this, Ryuji releases a pant. Laps of his tongue alone, however good, weren’t enough to get him off, and he had a feeling Akira knew that. He swallows a lump in the back of his throat, along with his stubborn pride. “Akira… c-can you…” He hesitates for a brief moment.   
“ _ Louder _ .”   
“Eff--” He closes his eyes and utters in  _ too _ loud a tone, “Can ya suck my dick already?!”   
Akira’s eyes go WILD with avarice, and he practically hears a voice in his ear telling him to  _ ravish him _ . After inserting Ryuji’s cock head in his mouth again and letting his head stay up for a couple teasing seconds, without warning, he BRINGS it down and manages to deepthroat Ryuji in one gulp. Huh. That was his first time doing that.   
Ryuji practically wheezes Akira’s name. “Holy shit-- this feels so weird… !”

Akira’s mouth retreats, which results in a wet popping noise upon the separation from Ryuji’s cock. “Well… Is it a good weird?”   
“Uh… y-yeah… “ Ryuji replies with a shy whisper as he looks to the side. “D-Don’t stop…” He mutters.   
Ryuji’s reactions continue to make Akira want to eat him up. Both metaphorically and literally. Tossing any sense of hesitation to the wind, he continues to envelop Ryuji’s cock in his warm throat, bobbing his head up and down while making sure to keep a strong suction.    
“MMnnn..” Ryuji groans, lifting his head. He hopes Akira won’t chastise him for this, but he shakily moves a hand of his to the back of his boyfriend’s head, gripping his fluffy locks.   
Akira, more focused on the task at hand, pays little attention to it. Though if anything, he finds it flattering that it’s a sign Ryuji’s really getting into it. While deepthroating Ryuji’s surprisingly large member, he kept his hands on his thighs, caressing them tenderly. He pulls away from Ryuji’s cock only for a moment to breathe; however, he does take this chance to get experimental and lick around Ryuji’s testicles, even taking one into his mouth while still stroking.    
“A-Ah???” Though confused by this, Ryuji doesn’t necessarily find it unpleasant. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss Akira’s throat, not that he planned on saying it out loud for fear of Akira using it against him.   
Once Akira releases his mouth from Ryuji’s testis, he drags his tongue up all the way from the bottom to the top once more, kissing the head from the side and suckling upon it while stroking it once more.   
  


“Eff… uh, Akira… ?

“Mm?” Akira looks up at Ryuji, cock still in mouth.   
“Think I’m getting… like, not RIGHT there, but pretty close… “

Akira can’t restrict the smug smile that grows on his face when hearing this.   
“Which is why I er, figured I should be fair and ask if… maybe you want me to… “

“O’ly if yo comfble.”   
“D-Do ya gotta say that with my dick still in your mouth?!   
Akira winks in response.    
Letting out a sigh, Ryuji scratches the back of his head. “Geez… alright, well, I mean if  _ you _ don’t mind, I’m at least… kinda c-curious?”

Akira closes his eyes with a smile then immediately goes back to sucking and stroking, picking up the pace dramatically.   
“WHOA, HEY--!” Ryuji covers his mouth with his other hand before his louder moans could potentially wake up his mother in the next room. This doesn’t stop whines from still coming out, however.

Akira opens one eye to look up at Ryuji, chuckling to himself. Ryuji wants to suck him off? Sure, that sounds like fun. But he plans on giving him the best damn orgasm first. With this resolve in mind, he removes his hand and deepthroats Ryuji’s cock again, only this time not coming up for air for almost a solid minute. Once he bottoms out, he amps the suction as much as he can, wrapping his tongue around his cock and slurping louder for the sake of putting on a show, as usual-- and by the sound of Ryuji’s increasingly loud groans, he’s doing something right.   
“Mmph-- ‘Kira… ! I-I think it’s… !”   
  


Akira pulls his head back from Ryuji’s cock, but doesn’t remove his mouth outright, inhaling through his nose. Instead, he lets the cock head stay in his mouth and focuses his suction on it, stroking Ryuji faster with one hand all the while.   
“AH--!!!” Ryuji releases a wobbly moan as he feels himself release in Akira’s mouth.   
In hindsight, Akira may have wanted to let him cum on his face. But he didn’t mind going for the route of swallowing everything he had to give-- which if anything he enjoyed the thought of  _ more _ . So that is precisely what he does while continuing to bob his head up and down.   
Ryuji releases a series of moans that progress downwards from their crescendo upon his orgasm, soon allowing him to remove his other hand from his mouth. He does however keep stroking Akira’s hair, if only as an instinctive affectionate gesture. “D-Damn…’Kira…”   
Once Akira is sure that he’s sucked everything out of Ryuji for what he’s worth, he releases his mouth from Ryuji’s penis, regrettably so, with another wet pop, saliva by this point coating his lips. He looks up at Ryuji with a still coy, but loving smirk, making sure that he sees him licking them. Akira gazes at his lover who’s a sweating, panting mess and feels warmth welling up inside him. “I love you too, Ryuji.”   
“H-Huh?” Still a bit out of it, Ryuji blinks. But he soon catches onto the context, and blushes for a different reason as his eyes widen. “Hang on-- for real?!”   
“If I didn’t, do you think I would have given you head, much less come over at a hopeless time like this?”   
“Um, well… Okay, fair point. Guess it’s just a bit surprising to hear ya  _ actually _ say…” Ryuji chuckles. “That was why I did it over text, ya know. I was nervous imagining saying it up front. But hearing ya say it back feels… nice.”

Akira smiles sadly for a brief moment, realizing Ryuji hadn’t caught on to his inner turmoil but makes sure to wipe it off his face quickly and bring himself back into the moment.    
“You’re adorable. Now, my turn.”   
Ryuji’s expression becomes like that of a deer in headlights. “Oh…! Uh, right.” He gulps and proceeds to nod. “So are you gonna take off your pants, or… ?”   
“Actually, I was hoping  _ you’d _ do it.”   
An awkward smile flashes onto Ryuji’s face. “OH! I… guess that’s fair.”   
Akira couldn’t help but chuckle at Ryuji’s sheepishness, eager to see how this will turn out. He lays back on the bed in a relaxed position up against the bed frame. “I’m ready whenever you are.”   
  


The way Akira is now positioned makes the bulge in his own pants more visible. Upon noticing this, Ryuji sharply inhales and closes his lips. “D-Did I do that…?   
“Hmhmhm.. Yup.” Akira couldn’t help but chuckle.   
He gulps once more. “That... sure is flattering.” As if to brace himself, he slaps his own cheeks softly. “Okay, okay! I can do this…”

“Ryuji, you don’t have to-”   
“Nah man, I gotta! S-Sides, I wanna…” Ryuji says the last part in a shyer tone, but doesn’t break away from eye contact this time. 

_ How is he accidentally being so cute??? _ _   
_ Akira releases a soft sigh, followed by his own chuckle. “Alright. If you’re sure…”   
Eyeing Akira’s waistline, specifically the hem of his pants, Ryuji takes a deep breath and raises his shuddering hands. Slowly but surely, he moves them towards Akira’s hips, and he grips the band of his sweatpants; after which, he pulls them down inch by inch, Akira lifting up his hips to make it easier.   
“Not gonna stay hard forever--”   
“I-I know, I know! I’m working on it… !”   
“Gotcha,” He smiles. “Just teasing.”   
Ryuji looks up at Akira with a pout, scoffing slightly. Yet even so, he goes back to what he was doing and manages to pull down Akira’s pants enough to where his boxers are in full view-- “Wait, Jack Frost?! Dude, you were making fun of  _ my _ boxers?!”

“Hee ho, ya know?” Akira shrugs.   
“Hee ho, my ass.” Ryuji rolls his eyes.   
“Well, if you don’t like them, that’s another reason to get them off sooner, yeah?”   
“Ah--!” Ryuji stops in his tracks, now at a loss for words. “Damn it…” He grumbles, focusing his gaze back downwards and moving his still hesitant hands towards Akira’s boxers. “Okay, here we… GO!” He pulls them down in an instant this time to get it over with, with Akira’s member smacking Ryuji in the face.

“Sorry?”   
Ryuji sits there for a moment as if he’s staring into space with a tensed up expression. One wouldn’t even be able to tell he’s breathing, and his face grows even redder.

Akira sits up and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Ya good, bud?”   
“Y-Yeah!” Now that Akira has sat up, its allowed Ryuji to move his head back slightly, allowing the member to dangle in the air. The smell however still invades his nostrils and arouses a strange sensation within him. “Huh...didn’t think yours would be shorter, if I’m being honest. Uh, it ain’t by much of course, but--!”

Akira raises an eyebrow, feigning disapproval. “Why, Ryuji. You shouldn't be getting so  _ cocky _ .”   
“I-I wasn’t-- wait, did you just make a pun?”   
“Maybe. Either way, you should know...that it being shorter makes it easier to go down your throat, though the girth...  _ Could _ be an issue. ‘Specially for a cute virgin like you.”   
It would seem that Ryuji only just noticed this latter aspect, looking briefly at his own semi-hard member to compare. “Oh shit-- uh, ‘kay.” He looks up with another gulp. “I see what you mean…”   
“Are we regretting our decision already?”   
“N-No!” He says in a defiant tone, pouting again. “Just you wait-- I’ll give an effin great blowjob!”   
“Alright. I’m waiting.” Akira bats his eyelashes.   
This sole gesture causes Ryuji to tense up again, but this time he shakes his head and pushes himself to keep going. “F-Fine! Here I go… !” He goes on to wrap a hand around the base of Akira’s cock. “For real this ti--  _ whoa _ … !” Not used to the sensation of grabbing someone else’s penis, much less an undoubtedly  _ thick _ one, he can’t help but wonder if he perhaps bit off more than he could chew.   
With a surprising amount of patience meanwhile, Akira rests one of his hands against his chin as he looks down at Ryuji. Whether Ryuji backs out of it or not, he’s quite curious to see how this scenario unfolds. Either way, he’s spending time with Ryuji before... no, let’s  _ not _ think about that. Instead, he brings down another hand to the side of Ryuji’s face, caressing his cheek to ease his nerves. “You don’t gotta take it all the way like I did, y’know. Pace yourself.”   
“Okay, I… I can do that.” Licking his own lips, more so from how dry they are than anything else, Ryuji begins to slowly pump Akira’s cock. Pulling the foreskin back reveals his pink head, which causes Ryuji’s own heart to beat faster at the sight. “H-Holy shit, I’m really doing this…”   
“ _ Well _ \--”   
“I know, I’ll put it in my mouth in just a sec!” Taking another deep breath, he closes his eyes and… sticks his tongue out, about to make contact with the head. Once it does, Ryuji’s tongue is immediately assailed by a flavor just as musky as the scent, which almost causes him to gag. He has to open his eyes and pull his tongue back, mentally reminding himself that it’s Akira...which at least helps make him more comfortable with going in for another lick, trying to multitask like Akira did and stroke him in the same fashion that he did for him. Ryuji hesitantly closes his mouth around his partner’s cock, not really knowing what to do next. 

Akira smiles gently. “Need some help?” He moves his hand to the back of the faux blonde’s head and ruffles his hair a little bit and guides him. 

Ryuji heard that it was kinda like eating a popsicle?? Nah, that’s prolly weird to think about right now. But… It wouldn’t hurt to try..

Ryuji closes his eyes, imagining a nice summer treat as Akira gently nudges his head in a bobbing motion. He sucks gently, licking the underside of Akira’s cock, though not going too far away from the head and putting his mind to keeping his jaw open.

“Mmn…” Akira lets out a low, husky moan, catching Ryuji a little off guard. 

Ryuji looks up with wide eyes, feeling his heart beat faster. “‘Kira..!” 

A bead of sweat rolls down Akira’s jaw and he smiles a little. “Don’t stop.” Akira purrs and Ryuji sees a flash of his Joker mask on his face. 

Ryuji swallows, a hot flush rushing to his face again. Even in the dark he could see the pure, unadulterated lust and love in Akira’s eyes and he couldn’t help freezing and just gazing into them for a few seconds.  _ He’s so… Pretty.  _ Ryuji smiled, still a bit nervous, following a clumsy rhythm at this point but he seemed to at least be giving Akira pleasure and that was all that mattered to him. Akira stopped guiding Ryuji’s movements once he seemed to be getting the hang of it and simply kept his hand on his partner’s head, biting his lip and allowing another soft moan to escape, encouraging Ryuji further. 

After a little while, Ryuji could feel his jaw starting to ache. Yet he still felt a desire to keep going, so he pulls his mouth away from Akira’s cock, taking a moment to admire his “handiwork;” the saliva coating his member and how slippery it feels to the touch. He idly continues to stroke it, not sure what else to do, though he recalls the tender kisses Akira gave his own dick not long before. Deciding to mimic that, though probably not as gracefully, he leans in to plant a single kiss on Akira’s cock head.   
“Mmph--” a sharp inhale of breath can be heard from Akira as his fingers almost dig into Ryuji’s scalp, though they pull back at the last second to instead stroke it. “Kay, credit where it’s due… You’re not half bad at this. Y’know, for a newbie.” He can’t help but add that last part with a chuckle.

“Gr- So’re you!” Ryuji’s already puckered lips make for an easy transition into yet another pout. “E-Even though you…  _ Somehow _ managed to take all of mine in one gulp…”

Akira shrugs nonchalantly. “Natural talent?”   
“Wish ya coulda shared some of that…” Ryuji mutters under his breath.   
“Well, that just means you gotta put in work to get better. And I certainly don’t mind you practicing on me.”    
This comment is enough to get Ryuji bashful as his eyes glance to the left. “S-So you’d let me do this for you again, huh…?” A sheepish smile tugs up at his lips. “Glad I’m good enough for that at least.”   
_ Again. _ For a moment, this causes his expression to falter, with Akira for now choosing to push that word into the back of his mind. Not that he can do away with his frown as easily.   
This time around, Ryuji catches a glimpse of Akira’s shift in expression. “Eh...? You okay, man?”   
Akira feels another pang in his heart, significantly more agonizing this time. “Sure.” He puts on a wry, though he hopes convincingly ‘alright’ smile as he scratches behind Ryuji’s ear. “And you’re doing great. Awesome, even.”   
“Whoa. You sure are heapin’ on the praise now. Heh, not that I’m complaining!” Ryuji can’t help but beam at this.   
“How’s your jaw?”   
“My jaw? Uhhhhh--” He trails off a bit, still feeling a little achy. “It’s… a jaw.”   
“Doofus. If it hurts too much, you can stop.”   
“Wha--?!”   
“You aren’t used to this yet. ‘Sides, I’d say I’m pretty satisfied.”   
“Really…?” Ryuji asks in an unsure tone. “You sure?”   
“Mhm. To be honest, I’d rather just snuggle with my boyfriend now.”   
Ryuji is a bit taken aback by this, considering Akira’s prior animalistic lust. Now however, his boyfriend seems to have calmed down. Bearing this in mind, along with his totally-not-still-sore jaw, Ryuji cuts his losses and looks up at him with a casual smile. “Well, if you say so... “   
  


After pulling his sweatpants back up, Akira lets himself fall over onto Ryuji’s bed as if it were his own and beckons Ryuji over, feeling his eyes growing a bit heavy. “C’mere.”   
“Alright, alright, I’m comin’!” He lets out a lighthearted laugh as he pulls up his own pants and practically hops next to Akira. Once Ryuji lays down, Akira buries his face in Ryuji’s neck, just breathing, taking in his scent. Something to make him stay strong.    
“Whoa--” He says with a shudder. “You sniffing my neck tickles a bit.” 

Akira opens one eye. “Didn’t have to make it weird, y’know.”   
“Uh, right. Sorry.” Ryuji chuckles in a more awkward, yet still endearing fashion as he smiles over his shoulder.

“Apology accepted.”   
“Well… Dunno what came over ya to come here so late, but night, Kira.”   
“... I Love you, Ryu…  _ Really _ .” Akira couldn’t help his voice wavering with this.    
Ryuji releases a yawn, not thinking this to be anything more than a sincere statement of affection. His smile doesn’t go away however, and if anything becomes more loving. “I love you too.”   
Akira hugs Ryuji from behind, wrapping his arms around his torso and sighing. Ryuji smiles groggily and soon enough is back asleep.   
Meanwhile, Akira couldn’t get a single wink; practically counting down the seconds. Though what kept him sane in that dark space next to his lover was his golden hair that shone through the black as well as his equally radiant warmth. No matter what happens to him, Akira feels as though he can die happy… next to his Sunshine. 

Christmas came as usual, except for Ryuji’s lover not being there when he woke up. Huh… Maybe the Chief needed him for somethin’? Even so… He felt a little cheated. At the very least, he was glad that his mother didn’t walk into a situation that would warrant  _ several _ questions. Reaching lazily for his nightstand, Ryuji grabs his phone to check for any recent messages from Akira, but there are none. “The hell... ?” He mutters to himself, his brow furrowed. He types a message asking Akira why he left so early, and if he’s doing alright. After sending it however… there is no response. Not even an indicator that he’s read it. “Uh, dude?” reads his subsequent text; others that follow being of a similar nature, with a gradual underlying sense of concern. Even after calling Akira a couple times, it goes straight to voicemail. Ryuji felt a pit in his stomach. He remembered Akira’s occasional uncertainty the night before… 

“Shit...” Ryuji scrambles for a jacket, his shoes and a scarf to cover up Akira’s… marks and heads out for LeBlanc.

Upon entering, the dreadful atmosphere immediately caught on. Futaba was seated in a booth in her usual crouched position, her knees held close to her… but looking down as Ann pats her shoulder. They both looked as if they’d been crying. Yusuke sits opposite of them hunched over, his eyes lacking any depth and almost seeming blank as he rests his arms against the table. In another booth, Makoto and Haru are sitting next to each other holding hands, having looked like they were in the middle of a conversation before Ryuji entered. But when his eyes fell upon Sojiro in particular… Ryuji knew something was going on; as he lacked his usual aloof, yet cheery demeanor and was biting his lip with a hand on his chin, stroking his goatee enough to almost seem like he was about to pull it off.   
Ryuji decides to speak up. H-Hey! What’re we all sulkin’ about?” Then he notices the absence of Akira and feels another twinge. “Wha- Hey, where’s ‘Kira? Sleepin’ in or somethin’? I-I’ll go get ‘im!” Ryuji hurriedly makes his way to the stairs up to the attic.   
“Wait… He didn’t tell you, Ryuji?” Morgana pipes up from where he’s seated, opposite of Makoto and Haru. “He turned himself in.”

Ryuji stops; his foot that was about to touch the first stair almost sinking into the ground. “T-Turned himself in…?” A chill runs up his spine and he rubs the goosebumps on his arm, looks over his shoulder to face Mona. “WHAT?!”   
“Hang on, he didn’t tell you…?” Makoto intervenes with widened eyes.   
“N-No… N… NO!!” Ryuji grits his teeth, trying his best to keep the tears at bay, gripping the scarf on his neck. “... ‘K-Kira…” 


End file.
